<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Crowns Bloom by Short_Circuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115385">Flower Crowns Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits'>Short_Circuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Area 77, Body Horror, Flowers, Hippies, I'll put it anyway, Other, flowers bloom when in love, idk flowers bloom from their skin, idk how to tag that, maybe?? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever someone falls in love, flowers bloom from buds on their skin. </p>
<p>This is easy enough for Grian to understand, he understands falling in love.</p>
<p>But what he doesn't understand is why only half of his flowers bloom when he does fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Ren/Impulse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Crowns Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flower buds were itchy. Until they bloomed, they’d itch and poke and generally get in the way. And Grian should know, he had a whole bunch of them. Everyone had a flower bud somewhere on their body, although some people had more. They wouldn’t do much, until the moment a person fell in love, at which time they’d start to bloom along with their love. </p>
<p>Grian had more buds than almost everyone he knew, and they made a tight circle around his scalp and itched all day. Eventually he got tired of seeing the buds all the time, and so he’d grown out his hair a bit to cover them up. He hadn’t paid much mind to them after that, moving to a new world and focusing on building and friendships more than falling in love.</p>
<p>But then he’d started the hippie commune in an effort to take a break, under the excuse of keeping an eye on the area 77 shenanigans. For the first few weeks he’d been on his own, and that’d meant he’d had a lot of time to think. In the hippie commune, the best place to sit and think for hours was the fields full of brightly colored flowers, and so over the course of the weeks, he’d taught himself to make flower crowns from any color he could find, pretending they had sprouted from his own buds. </p>
<p>And then one day he’d been busy fiddling with a flower stem and someone had sat down next to him, and he’d looked up to see Ren, grinning at him and decked out in “hippie attire”. Grian had taught Ren how to make the flower crowns, happy to have someone to help fill the silence with. </p>
<p>They’d spent all their time in the commune together after that, cracking jokes over the campfire and jokingly flirting back and forth. Until one day Grian realized it wasn’t joking anymore. He really did like Ren. He’d gone back to his rv and looked into the mirror, only to see the edge of a flower bud peaking through. Normally he’d just cover it back up, but he noticed something strange about it. It seemed… bigger. As if it were opening a bit.</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>It was opening, his buds were opening, he’d gone and fallen in love with Ren, or had started to, and what should he even do from there? He pushed more of his hair out of the way, to see that more buds had indeed started to open. Not enough to tell a color or type, but still enough to know what was happening. </p>
<p>But one thing was off about it. Only every other color had started to bloom. It should have been all of them, not half, he’d never heard of only some flowers opening at a time from his friends with more than one flower.</p>
<p>Ah well. He was sure it was fine. Hopefully.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The flowers had continued to bloom for the next week, and Grian had finally spotted some red, deep and bold. He loved to sit and imagine them once they were fully open and bright, showing them off. But the thing that worried him was half of the flowers still hadn’t bloomed, hadn’t even started to. </p>
<p>A part of him wanted to push aside the worry and enjoy being in love, but the rest of him worried. He worried until that night at the campfire Ren had sat right next to him and brushed Grian’s hair out of his eyes, his attention catching on one of the small blooming flowers. He’d grinned at the small flower, holding back his own hair to reveal blooming buds of red, though lighter than Grian’s. They’d laughed and kissed, hands entwined for the rest of the night until they’d retreated into Ren’s rv to cuddle. </p>
<p>They both ignored how only have of each of their buds had bloomed.</p>
<p>More time passed and the fmall flowers became impossible to cover up with hair, so Grian had cut his hair shorter to keep it out of the way as Ren went for tying his up in a ponytail. They both wanted their bright red love for each other to be on display. </p>
<p>The hippie commune had grown, but as it did it felt more and more empty, populated by only the two hippies. And so they’d hung up posters saying they were looking for a third hippie to join them in the area, set up behind the excuse of needing redstone assistance. And that’s how Impulse had joined. </p>
<p>Impulse fit into their dynamic easily, setting up his own rv and his own space to work. He joined them around the campfire at night, preferring to sit across from them as Ren and Grian sat side by side, arms around each other most nights. Grian started to notice little things about the redstoner, like how he had a dusting of very light freckles across his cheeks, or how his laugh was always full and genuine, or how deep brown his eyes were. </p>
<p>It was really no shock to him when the rest of his buds began to bloom, just the slightest. He’d brought it up to Ren, who’d noticed the same changes with hs own buds, and they decided they’d talk to Impulse the next day about it.</p>
<p>But the next morning Impulse was no where to be found, the only sign of him being a note taped to the door of his rv saying he was helping Tango out with a project, and he’d be back soon. They’d been disappointed, but gone on with their work in the commune. As the day had gone on, however, they’d realized just how quiet things were without their third hippie around.</p>
<p>But they’d waited.</p>
<p>And after a long week of waiting, their flowers had begun to open, both a matching bright yellow, and they went to go find Impulse to check up on him. It made sense to check Tango’s base first, the twisting, towering dragons looming into view. They flew in silently, no sign of life visible to them yet. But then they landed and heard voices, two voices in fact, coming from one of Tango’s interior rooms. </p>
<p>Nervously, hand in hand, they approached the voices, Grian calling out before they got close so as not to startle the two inside.</p>
<p>It didn’t work.</p>
<p>At the sound of Grian’s voice came a crash and a yelp, before Tango called for them to come in. And so they did. Impulse lay sheepishly in a pile on the floor, not meeting their gaze, Tango standing beside him. Apparently at the sound of Grian’s voice he’d been startled so badly he’d fallen over and hit some chests, toppling to the ground. </p>
<p>His first instinct was to help Impulse up, but as he moved over to do so, his eyes finally caught up with the scene. Oh. </p>
<p>Growing through Impulse’s hair were blooming flowers in two different shades of red. </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>He grinned, and Ren moved up beside him, the two of them helping Impulse to stand up. From behind them Tango shook his head laughing.</p>
<p>“See? What did I tell you?” And he’d flown off, leaving the three alone. </p>
<p>It was fitting, really, for the hippies.</p>
<p>They all wore matching flower crowns now, though these were far prettier than any Grian could have ever made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I've really been meaning to write something for this ship, I'm soft for the hippies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>